1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic control unit for performing arithmetic processing of an input signal input from an input terminal and outputting a control signal and in particular to an electronic control unit and an electronic drive unit for making it possible to change processing.
2. Description of Related Arts
In recent years, an electronic control unit (ECU) has been installed in a vehicle for electronically controlling various types of processing required in operating the vehicle. For example, the ECU is applied to control of jet of an engine and a speed sensor, a water temperature sensor, and the like are connected thereto, whereby the gasoline jet amount can be controlled in response to the speed of the vehicle and the coolant temperature of the engine.
Such a vehicle-installed ECU often differs in input/output signals and the processing operation depending on the type of vehicle, the country in which the vehicle runs, etc. Then, there is demand for making it possible to change settings of the vehicle-installed ECU so as to be able to accept input varying from one vehicle to another and execute the necessary processing operation.
To meet this command, in a vehicle-installed ECU in a conventional art, different types of processing operation are previously stored as programs and the programs are switched for changing settings (for example, JP-A-Hei.5-171997).
To check the operation of a program at the developing time, a simulator of a control unit for switching input/output signals to/from a CPU is designed (for example, JP-A-Hei.6-161987).